Hetalia Song Fics
by HeartInMusic
Summary: This is a multiple chapter story with each chapter being a song fic. Chapters will range from parings to crack.


USUK- Daughtery: Waiting for Superman

Arthur sighed as he got out of the taxi and watched it drive away leaving him in front of his new apartment. He quickly went inside and locked himself in it once again. It had become a regular activity of his for a lot time now. His routine had become so simple in the past few weeks wake up, have his morning tea, get ready, go do something to keep his mind busy and most importantly avoid any and all nation. Especially that one certain "Heroic" nation that ticked him off the most.

Surprisingly Arthur has been doing pretty well in avoiding everyone. The first few weeks lots of nations tried to contact him and make sure that he was okay. Arthur would respond telling them that he was fine and would return to work in a few days. But however the days turned into weeks, which turned into a month, which then turned to three months, Which then turned into one hundred days exactly. Yup, pristine Arthur Kirkland had missed one hundred days of work in a row. But he didn't he didn't care.

"Nobody has cared to call or check up on me in a while. Shows how much they really do care, Shows you how much he cares." Arthur said with tears forming in his eyes. "No the wanker is probably just busy. He is a nation so he is really busy beside he is always bloody late for everything anyway. Knowing him he is probably with everyone else claiming he is the hero. Psh, He is probably washing that ridiculous cape that he wears around as I speak."

"Hugh, it would be nice to go back to work. But who would care. They all seem to have moved on without me. To think I used to be a feared pirate. Ha, the only think people fear about me know is my cooking." He says as he looks out the window of the apartment at the clouds a common hobby of his now.

"That one looks like you Flying Mint Bunny." He said laughing to himself slightly as he began to stare at the street below.

"And that one looks like you." Flying Mint Bunny said as a cloud shaped like England passed by. Arthur only half looked up at the cloud not wanting to see his dreaded land mass "And look that one looks like it spells Arthur."

Arthur's head shot up instantly at that. Sure enough the clouds sort of if you stared at it long enough looked as if it spelled Arthur.

 _Just like Louis Lane in the movie._ He thought to himself as he smiled. Not the brightest smile but it was a smile.

"Oh, hello there fairy, it has been a while hasn't it?" Arthur said as he turned his attention from the clouds to his new guests.

"Yes it has been Mr. England." The little fairy replied.

"How are you and the rest of the fairies?"

"We are good. The plants have been blooming great this season. But what about you Mr. England how have you been?"

"I have been fine. Thanks for asking."

"Are you sure you don't seem okay. I can tell you are sad about something and you haven't left the house."

"I told you I am fine." Arthur snapped and turned to look back out the window. That is when his attention was brought to a car pulling up in front of the apartments. It was the exact model and colour as the car Alfred drives.

 _Alfred is finally coming to see me!_ Arthur thought to himself happily. But his happy thoughts were quickly crushed when a girl and her boyfriend got out of the car instead. He watched as the couple waved to the driver in he car as it drove away. The pair then shared a kiss, turned and went into the apartment building.

 _I wish that I could have the same love as them._ Arthur thought to himself thinking of the many failed relationships he has had with the other countries over the years. Almost all of his colonies had left him, everyone he tries to dates breaks his heart, and there are countless others who he had hurt or been hurt by.

"Enough. I am the bloody United Kingdom I should not be self loathing." Arthur yelled at himself. "You know what I am not going to let them take over me. Tonight I am going to the club and partying the night away." Arthur said running off to change into some of his punk type clothing.

"But it would still be nice for him to come rescue me for once, for him to pick me up and hold me in his arms. Maybe I should go see him." Arthur said second guessing his choice to go to the club. "No, I will enjoy myself tonight." Arthur said rather joyously.

Arthur left his apartment and began to walk in the direction of the club. The club wasn't to far from his apartment so he had decided to walk. That and he may or may not have been having troubles hailing a taxi.

"What does a country have to do to get a taxi in his own country." Arthur grumbled under his breath.

As he rounded the corner to the club he began to get second thoughts about going to the club alone.

"Maybe I could invite America or maybe even the bloody Frog. It would be nice having company." He mumbled to himself. Suddenly out of the corner of his eye he saw what seemed to be a very familiar looking person wearing a brown leather jacket. "Alfred." He called out but the person did not turn around. Athur quickly stood on his tipy toes to get a better glimpse of the person. "What? Alfred!" He called again getting the same result. "Why won't he bloody answer me?"

 _Does he really hate me that much?_ Arthur mentally asked himself in confusion as he began to walk away from the club and towards the person. He had to find out why Alfred was ignoring him.

After a few minutes of following the stranger he soon was able to realize the man was not Alfred. In fact the man looked nothing like Alfred. Disappointment Arthur turned around to head back to the club.

"Now where am I?" Arthur asked looking around the busy streets of down town.

 _I wish I knew..._ _. I am more lost in the abyss of my mid than Austria gets walking in downtown Austria._

"I am sure someone will come see me one of these days. America always hated when I left him as a kid. I am sure he is just being late like usually. He is properly just being the hero like usual "saving the day." Ha, he is probably saving the Five and Dine from bankruptcy."

He said as he began to near the club once again.

"But it would be nice for him to save me for once. Just like in all those stupid hero movies. Psh, if life was like the movies my story wouldn't end like these going to the club alone. If life was like the movies I would already have my kiss." He whispered as he touched his lips which made him smile.

Everything about the American made him smile even if he wouldn't admit it.

"Arthur are you okay." Flying Mint bunny asked which startled Arthur.

"I am fine." He snapped back quickly.

"Arthur..."

"I said I am bloody fine." Arthur said looking up at the stars to try to block Flying Mint Bunny out.

 _They sure all beautiful up there all those stars. One for every wish I ever made that didn't come true._ He thought to himself.

Suddenly a car speed by him making him jump.

"Bloody hell you wanker you drive like Italy." He yelled at it.

"I wonder how he is doing, hopefully Ludwig hasn't worked him to hard. In fact I wonder how they are all doing?" He mumbled to himself. "Perhaps I have been on vacation long enough and should go see them all. Ha, never thought I would see the day when I would wish I could speed off to see them all." He said sadly as he finally made it to the club.

As soon as he entered the club the familiar noises and smells of a club hit him. He instantly went over to the bar and ordered some drinks. Soon he had forgotten all of his worries and began joining everyone on the dance floor.

"Hey want to dance?" A random stranger asked Arthur.

"Sure." He said joining them in a dance.

After a few dances Arthur left the dance floor and went back to the bar to down more alcohol. But as he drank he felt more and more depressed. He was slowly falling apart and he was the cause.

"Ha, look at me the united bloody kingdom falling apart because he is a loner that no body wants." Arthur said before taking another shot. "If anybody cared they would have saved me already."

 _But it would be nice. To be held and comforted by Alfred just like I would do when he was young. If only he knew how I truly felt about him then I could hold him and he could hold me._ He thought to himself as he rested him head on the counter of the bar.

"Alfred." He whined to himself thinking of all the good times they had.

Arthur could remember the time when Alfred was young he had fallen out of a tree and hurt himself. Alfred would not stop whinning so Arthur picked him up and sang to Alfred. The song the same lullaby that he sung to Alfred when they first meet.

"If only he would do the same for me."

 _If only he would lift me up and take me away from all the loneliness and the dark thoughts._ He complained internally.

"But that is never going to happen."

 _"But what if it did?"_ The voice in his head asked. _"What if he did love you?"_

 _If he loved me?_

 _"What if he wanted to show you his love everyday and never let you go?"_

 _I would love that. I would love for him to love me and save me from everything. But his brain is made up of hamburgers he could never get the hint that I have feelings for him._

 _"So what if he did save you?"_

 _Well he better hurry before it is too late._

 _"Arthur, if you love him I am sure he will come."_

 _Maybe you are right. Maybe you are wrong._ He thought as he snickered and downed his drink.

 _"Why would they even come for you? They haven't even come to see you once. They don't need you and you don't need them."_ The voice which had grown darker as he drank more and more.

"Another drink." He said waving to the bar tender. He wanted the voices gone and alcohol was the only way he knew to do it.

"Are you sure you can handle another?" The bartender asked.

"I can hold my liquor thank you very much." He half yelled as the bar tender made him another drink.

"Arthur I am not sure this is a good idea." one of his fairy friends said.

"It is a fine idea." He _snapped_ as he chugged the drink. " I am bloody fine."

"No you are not. I am cutting you off now. Time for you to head home." The bartender said as he escorted Arthur out.

Arthur attempted to walk home to the best of his abilities. He did notice however the stars where even more noticeable than earlier.

"They are mocking my pathetic existence." Arthur yelled at the stars as he fumbled home. "How I wish I had a ride home right now. I spent all my blasted money at that club." Arthur mumbled looking at all the cars driving past him.

"That dance earlier was nice though. Those people really know how to party. Unlike all the uptight countries. None of them know how t have any real fun." He said in a very drunk tone.

"Who am I kidding I am the one who is no fun." He said slumping down onto the sidewalk against a wall. He pushed his knees and layer his head on them.

"I am so bloody stupid." He yelled at himself. "I am a bloody country who used to be a pirate why can't I take care of myself. I am so pathetic." He whimpered with tears in his eyes.

"I give up if I can't take care of myself no one can. Not even a hero could save me know. Not even him." He said wrapping his arms around himself to feel some comfort.

 _If only these were his arms. He thought as he hugged himself tighter._

"Arthur?" A voice said as a shadow loomed over him.

"Go..aw..away." Arthur slurred as he tried to hold back tears.

"What have you been doing to yourself?" The voice asked.

"Go the bloody.. hell... away."

"But Iggy you need help. You have been drinking haven't you?" The voice said. There was only one person who ever called him Iggy.

"Alfred?"

"Of course Iggy I am the hero come to save the day." Alfred said as he sat down next to Arthur.

"Wanker I don't need help." Arthur mumbled as he tried to get up but quickly found himself being hugged. "Let go of me you git!"

"Arthur whats wrong." Alfred said realizing how close to tears Arthur was.

"I need you but you never came. You are too late, you are always bloody late to everything. I thought you were the hero but all you are is a inconsiderate brat." Arthur said letting a few tears go.

"I am sorry Arthur, I am sorry I left you alone. I guess you are right I am a inconsiderate brat who is always late. When I am not late I leave others alone to pick up all the pieces."

" I am sorry... I ... I didn't mean... I am sorry."

"It's okay now lets get you home." Alfred said picking Arthur up.

"I can walk fine."

"No you can't now I am going to take you home."

"Take me anywhere but here." Arthur said before relaxing and soon falling asleep in Alfred's arms.

When Arthur woke up the next morning he was not in his room at the apartment but rather in his mansion.

"Hugh..." He groaned as he threw the blankets over his head. His head was pounding and the light was making it worse.

"Finally your up old man." He heard Alfred say as her opened the door.

"Shut up."

"Come on Iggy don't be so stuck up."

"I have a bloody hangover you git. But that is besides the point why am I at home and what are you still doing here?

"I said last night that I was taking you home so I brought you here. And as the hero I am here to take care of you."

"Fine just bloody shut up."

"Why Iggy."

"Pardon."

"Why did you disappear."

"I was on vacation."

"No Arthur vacation is spending 2 weeks in Hawaii not disappearing for a hundred days."

"I am sorry Alfred I don't know why I left. I just did."

"But then if you wanted to leave then what was up with last night?"

"I was lonely."

"You could have come and found me. I missed you."

"I am sorry Alfred I have no reason to back up my actions."

"I don't care why you did it. It is done and now all that can be done is make up for lost time."

"I think that is the smartest thing I have ever heard out of your'e mouth."

"No,"

"Excuse me."

"No it is not. This is." Alfred said walking over to Arthur and hugged him. "I love you."

 _"I love you."_ Those words hit him hard.

"I... I."

"I understand if you do not feel the same way..." Alfred began to say before getting pulled into a kiss by Arthur.

"I love you too." Arthur said as he broke the kiss.

"See Arthur I may be late but I will always be there to save you in the nick of time. I am the hero after all." Alfred said before being pulled into another lengthy kiss.

"Mhnn... Git." Arthur moaned between kisses. Soon the two gave up kissing and lied down next to each other and cuddled.

Arthur was now done with waiting for superman.

* * *

Hey guys! I know this is not my normal Fairy Tail stuff but I recently got really big into Hetalia and I wanted to write some song fics for them. But for all the Fairy Tail fans don't worry I will still be writing Fairy Tail stuff. I currently have a long sad one shot thing for Fairy Tail that will hopefully be posted soon.

Thanks,

HeartInMusic


End file.
